Hold On Hope
by LeeLee777
Summary: How do you cope when your world comes tumbling down around you?
1. Chapter 1

"Stop it" Danny muttered under his breath, fighting the urge to throw something at the man sitting across from him. _Click, Click._ Steve and that goddamn pen. The sound of him repeatedly clicking the pen..in...out...in...out...echoed throughout the otherwise silent office.

"Stop it" He mumbled, a little louder this time, and when the clicking ceased he felt his tension being to ease.

Steve studied the report in his hand, making sure Danny had dotted every 'i' and crossed every 't'. Not that he cared really, Danny was the one who was somewhat OCDish with the paperwork, but there was nothing else to do. No pressing case to handle and he was bored. He didn't know how to relax, how to be still and enjoy the the quiet. His thumb mindlessly clicked the pen..in...out..in...out. He paused momentarily when he thought he heard Danny grumble something. He raised his eyes to see if he had in fact heard his partner, but when he saw Danny was still focused on the paper in front of him he went back to what he was doing.

_Click, Click...Click, Click_

"Do it again..." Steve stopped abruptly and raised his eyes to find Danny glaring at him. "Do it again, g'head I dare you...I triple dog dare you to click that pen one more fucking time!" Danny could see the amusement in Steve's eyes, which partly made him want to take the pen and shove it up his ass.

Steve braced himself for a classic Danny rant. He had become so accustomed to them that he was starting to like it, if for no other reason than it kept him entertained while Danny had an aneurysm over nothing. Here we go. Steve tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows, trying to give Danny his best "I'm listening to every word you are saying" face. When really it was the "You are so friggin ridiculous sometimes, do you even hear yourself?" face.

"Let me ask you a question, why is it that every time you decide you feel the need to feed your 'i'm a big bad super SEAL' ego I get stuck with all the paperwork? Huh? Do you think I enjoy this?" Danny flailed his arms about in a his usual highly dramatic fashion. "Do you think I enjoy sitting behind this desk, all hours into the night staring into this idiotic computer screen, twisting your latest bout of insanity into something that appears rational and strictly by the book? I'm no magician Steven but somehow, somehow I keep pulling so many tricks out of my sleeve to keep your psychotic ass out of trouble that friggin Houdini himself would be amazed."

Done?

"NOT to mention.."

Nope, not done.

"...that every single time that I try to submit the reports that I have so terrifficly ...and cleverly I might add...fictionalized, this modern day form of torture..." He flicks his hand towards the computer monitor. "...reloads the page and erases every Shakespearean word I have written. Then I have to start all over, forcing me to lose hours of precious sleep that I need to regain the energy it takes to keep your sorry ass out of the line of fire!" Danny had reached the climax of his ranting, he took a deep breath and continued in a more calm and rational tone. " So, I would appreciate it very greatly if you would stop clicking that fucking pen, so I can finish what I'm doing, go home, have a cold beer and forget that I have the misfortune of living on this godforsaken island...is that too much to ask?"

Steve eyed him curiously for a moment, and although he knew that his words would only get him another rant or possibly a punch in the face, he spoke anyway.

"Shakespeare Danny? Did you really just compare yourself to Shakespeare?"

Danny threw his hands up in the air. "Steve, I swear on all that is good and holy..."

"Coffee..." Steve interrupted before Danny could start on round two. "...you need coffee" Danny stared at his partner, mouth agape, eyebrows raised. He could feel his blood pressure spiking. Steve could almost see the steam coming from his ears. He rose to his feet. "Want some?" Steve chirped pointing at Danny. "I'm gonna get you some..." He then pointed to the other room and backed away towards the door. Danny's glare confirmed that maybe it was best for him to leave the room, coffee or not.

"Good idea...go, get out" Danny raised his hand dismissively and shooed his partner out the door. Steve bit back a chuckle and quietly retreated from the office.

It took Steve a few minutes to figure out the new Keurig machine that Kono absolutely insisted they get for the office. As the coffee finally dripped down into the cup Steve heard footsteps coming dow the hall. He glanced to his left and was surprised to find Duke, the older HPD officer, walking towards Danny's office.

"Hey Duke" The gray haired man stopped at the sound of Steve's voice. He let out a somewhat relieved breath to see Steve.

Steve noticed instantly the distressed creases on Dukes face. Steve knew that look. His eyes held something bad.

"Commander"

"You a'right Duke? You don't look so good"

Duke took a deep breath.

"I'm looking for Detective Williams..."

"He's in his office..." He watched as Duke slowly turned his head in the direction of Danny's office. He hadn't moved though, if Steve wasn't mistaken he would think Duke was terrified of something.

"Duke?...What is it?"

"Commander..." Steve felt his stomach turn as Duke's sorrow filled eyes met his own. "...there's been an accident"


	2. Ready For A Fall

Danny rubbed a tired hand over his face. His finger hovered over the ENTER key as he said a silent prayer to the computer gods to let the report go through without a glitch. With a quick tap he held his breath and waited. The few seconds seemed like forever but soon a screen popped up informing him that the report was successfully submitted.

"HA! Take that bitch!" He squealed with delight and spun around in his chair.

"Danny"

"Oh hey, sorry not you..I was just...talkin to...you know what, nevermind. Forget the coffee." He rose to his feet and glanced at Steve, "Since you obviously have already " he motioned towards Steve's empty hands. "I'm done here anyway...let's grab a beer.

Steve stood motionless, his heart pounded rapidly in his chest.

"Danny I..." He was surprised to hear his own voice crackle, Danny didn't seem to notice. He busied himself with straightening up his desk. He watched as he grabbed his keys and phone.

"How the hell did I miss that...got a message from Grace." Steve felt his stomach turn at the frown that appeared on Danny's face when he realized he had missed a phone call from Grace. " C'mon, I'll call her back in the car." Danny began towards the door but stopped just a few feet from Steve when he saw he hadn't budged.

"What are you doing?" Steve swallowed, hard. Danny finally looked at his partner and took quick note of a new face. He hadn't seen that one before and he was sure that he immediately did not like the look of it. The sick intensity make his stomach flop but he just as soon pushed it back.

"What's with you? You break Kono's new toy? Relax, she'll get over...

"Danny..." Steve interrupted as Danny tried to quell the uneasy feeling he was getting by cracking a joke. It was now or never.

"What the fuck Steve? Spit it out already"

"Danny there's been an accident..." Steve swallowed and took a deep breath. "It's Rachel and Grace."

Those were words Danny NEVER wanted to hear. And judging by the ominous tone to Steve's voice it was bad. He felt his heart begin to race, the speed of it started to pump blood through his ears making it hard to stay focused. He felt the panic rise when he realized what the new look was...pity. Blinking rapidly Danny pushed past Steve, making a beeline for the exit.

"Where are they? Hospital?" Steve grabbed Danny's arm as he rushed to get away.

"Danny wait..." Danny tried to pry his arm out of Steve's grip but he held him firmly in place.

"What are y...let go McGarrett! I have to go!" Steve knew he had no right to keep him from leaving, but he wanted...no needed...to prepare Danny. In the brief moment they locked eyes the message was conveyed. This was bad, really fucking bad and Danny knew it. Steve saw the flash of understanding in Danny's eyes and let his hand fall away. Danny was about to face the single most horrific nightmare that a man could ever face.

"I have to g...get to them" His breath caught in his throat and panicked unshed tears filled his eyes. Steve nodded sadly as Danny turned to leave.

The car ride to the hospital was eerily silent except for the sirens blaring. Steve had swiftly follows behind Danny and barely made it into the car before he peeled away from the parking lot. There was a flurry of activity as Danny burst through the doors of the ER. His eyes darted around the room, searching for his family. He prayed to God that he would find them behind one of the curtains, shaken up but fine. Only he couldn't clearly see anything at the moment as doctors and nurses rushed past him. He tried grabbing one of them.

"Hey! My daughter was brought in here..with her mother..." The doctor shrugged and shook his head.

"Sorry man, don't know..." he mumbled, pulling away from Danny and rushing off.

"You..." He pointed as a nurse. "My daughter..i'm looking for my daughter...Grace...her mother Rachel..." The nurse, too, shook her head and ran off. Danny tried unsuccessfully to get someone, anyone to stop and help him. He felt the room spinning around him. Where the hell were they? His fear and frustration mounted, he picked up an IV stand and threw it to the ground. Almost all movement in the ER came to a halt at the noise.

"My wife and daughter were brought here...Rachel and Grace Williams...please, someone tell me where the hell they are!" Danny panted, his tortured plea making Steve want to vomit. "Someone please...where are they...please?"

Steve saw movement over Danny's shoulders.

"Danny" He nodded his head toward the HPD officer standing near a trauma bay. Danny turned and walked toward the direction of the familiar face. The curtains were drawn but he could see the shadow of feet as they scurried around the gurney, he could hear a jumble of medical jargon being tossed around.

"Williams...you shouldn't..." Danny ignored the feeble attempt made by the officer and walked past him. Nothing on the face of this earth could have prepared him for the sight before him.

"Grace" It was a strangled whisper.

His baby, his sweet innocent angel.

Blood. Her face covered in it. The gauze wrapped around her tiny head soaked through with red.

She was still, save for the doctors working frantically to stabilize her. A tube poked through her small fragile mouth with a pump attached to it. A nurse standing behind, squeezing the plastic, keeping a flow of oxygen pumping in her lungs. They poked and prodded, needles varnishing her perfect skin. Her clothes had been cut away and he watched a nurse place the bloody scraps in a nearby bin.

The world stopped. He couldn't hear anything except for the furious pounding of his own heart.

Steve had followed Danny and felt the bile rise in his throat when he saw Grace. He suddenly heard Danny's voice in his head...a distant memory, but one he would never forget.

_' Grace is my life. If I lose her then I have no reason to be here '_

He dared a glance at Danny. He had seen many horrible things in his career. He had himself been subject to tragedy. But none of it compared. The horror he found in Danny's eyes would haunt him forever. He was entranced by it, until he heard Danny's frightful voice.

"Grace?" It was a choked cry, a little louder than the last. It got the attention of one of the doctors working on his daughter.

"Call the OR..tell them to get prepped we're on our way" The doctor announced as the other physicians scurried about preparing to move the gurney. He pulled his protective scrubs off, the ones splattered with Grace's blood and approached Danny.

"Detective Williams?"

"What's wrong with her...where are you taking her?" Danny moved past the doctor as his daughter was wheeled from behind the curtain and moved towards the elevators

"Grace!" The doctor caught up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Detective Williams!" Steve was there in an instant, a hard glare warning the doctor to remove his hand from Danny. The doctor complied and tried a calmer tone.

"Detective Williams, your daughter needs surgery...Detective?"

Danny tried focusing on the doctors words but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Grace as they wheeled her away.

"What for Doc?" Steve, seeing his partner couldn't possibly comprehend what was happening, interjected.

"Grace has an open head injury..blunt force trauma to her head caused skull fragments to pierce her brain..." The doctor directed his words at Danny once again as he turned confused eyes toward him. "..she needs surgery to remove the fragments, if possible, and reduce the swelling on her brain. Initial CAT scans show reduced brain activity but we're hoping once we get in there we can stop the deterioration of..."

"Reduced brain activity? What the hell does that mean? Is Grace going to be ok?"

"She's critical..there is no guarantee that the surgery will be successful but without it she doesn't have a chance"

Steve resisted every urge he had to throw this guy into the wall. Instead he rested a strong hand on Danny's shoulder. Letting him know he was there, he wasn't alone.

Danny tried to process what he was hearing. Surgery. Swelling. Reduced activity. Basically he was being told that his 8 year old daughter would die without surgery and even that could end in tragedy. How did this happen? How did he end up here?

"Do what you have to do..." He felt his words hitch in his throat. "...Just save my little girl"

The doctor nodded solemnly " There's just some forms I need you to sign, I'll have a nurse bring them over."

A sudden realization hit Danny as the doctor turned to leave.

"Wait, hold on...Rachel...my wi...Grace's mother...she was brought in too...do you kn.."

His words came to a halt. There was that look again, except now the unfamiliar doctor wore it.

"Detective, I'm so sorry...she was...there was nothing we could do"


	3. After the Storm

Nearly eight hours later, Steve stood at the window of PICU watching his partner cling tightly to his daughters hand. His mind ran through everything that had happened since arriving in the ER with Danny.

/

After Grace had been carted off to surgery and the necessary documents scribbled with Danny's shaky signature, they were led to the triage area where Rachel had been pronounced dead. Danny had quietly gone in and stood by her side for what seemed like an eternity, hands stuffed tightly in his pockets, head bowed. Without saying a word he turned and walked past Steve toward the restroom and proceeded to throw up the contents of his stomach for the next ten minutes. Steve had steadied him, crouching beside him, one cool hand on the back of Danny's neck while his head hung over the toilet, providing him with a wet paper towel and a cup of water when he had nothing left to offer.

They had spent hours in the small waiting area outside the doors of the operating rooms. Steve had alternated between pacing and sitting. It was unnerving how silent Danny had been. The only movement he made was to turn his head towards the heavy wooden doors every time they opened, anxiously waiting for Grace's surgeon to appear. Steve hadn't tried to reassure Danny with words, he knew nothing he could say would soothe the other man's fears and refused to lie to him. He knew the severity of the situation and there was no way he would look Danny in the eye and tell him everything was going to be alright. He could only hope that his presence beside him, a firm hand on his shoulder every now and then would at least offer him some small comfort of knowing he wasn't alone.

So they sat. For over 6 hours they sat in silence. Steve finally settled into the chair next to Danny, leaning back and resting his head against the wall. His eyes fell on his partner once more. Danny was slumped forward, elbows resting on his knees, his head hanging low. Steve swore he saw a lone tear drip freely to the floor, causing a deep ache to settle in his chest. Just as he was about to lay a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder the doors leading to the OR slowly opened. This time Danny didn't make any indication that he heard the familiar sound. A middle aged man walked slowly toward them. Steve tried desperately to read what the doctors tired eyes were saying, wondering if he would soon be picking up the broken pieces of his partner, praying silently that wouldn't be the case.

"Danny" Steve's voice was hoarse and quiet after not having spoken for so long. It was enough though, to cause his friend to stir and raise his head, quickly swiping a hand across his face to erase any evidence of tears. When Danny didn't rise to his feet to face the doctor Steve knew instinctively it was because his partner was so paralyzed with fear that his body wouldn't react. So Steve remained seated beside him while the doctor pulled a chair over to sit across from them.

Danny felt a weight so heavy in his chest he was sure it would crush him. He had a fleeting thought, wondering if it were actually possible to die of a broken heart. It must be true, because if his daughter, his beautiful baby was gone then there was no way he would survive. He knew he could very well drop dead right there in the dreary hospital waiting room from what would be a mind numbingly, stroke inducing loss. He didn't know how much time had passed, how long he had been sitting in these God awful chairs. What he did know was that Rachel was dead and his sweet angel was fighting for her life, and there wasn't a goddamn thing he could do to help her. He felt utterly useless, he wanted to go to the morgue and shake the body of his dead ex-wife and ask her why. Why did she let this happen?

He felt terrible for thinking that way. He hated himself for blaming her when at the same time he was shaken to the core by her death. Pictures of a life they once had as a happy family flashed repeatedly through his mind and he asked himself for the thousandth time since they split what had he done wrong. That's when he realized he had no one to blame for this nights unfortunate events but himself. Had he fought harder to save his marriage then maybe they never would have come to this damn island, and in turn Rachel wouldn't have lost control of her car while driving Grace home from ballet class. But he hadn't fought, not hard enough, and now they were all paying the price.

At the raspy sound of his own name, Danny lifted pain filled eyes toward the doctor. He silently willed his body to move, but it remained uncooperative. A deep sense of dread washed over him, petrified that he was going to be told that his little girl was gone. As the weary doctor settled into a chair across from him he felt a strong hand rest on his back. He met the doctors eyes and in a shaky voice asked the question he just didn't want the answer to.

"Is she...did she...is my baby alive?"

/

Steve's stomach turned as Danny's words echoed in his head. The sound, the tone of his voice more than the words themselves. He was sure he would never forget the desperation and fear that was behind the words. He never wanted to see that look on his friends face again. And the immense, heart stopping relief he felt (and if he felt that than he could only imagine what Danny had felt) when the doctor informed them that Grace had made it through surgery. The relief was somewhat short lived, however, when they were also told that Grace was in a coma and they could not say if she would ever come out of it.

Danny had either been so overcome with relief that he didn't process what the doctor had said or he chose to not entertain the thought of Grace never waking up, because it was as if a fire had been lit under him. On his feet in an instant he demanded to see her, a fierce look of determination on his face.

"Steve?" Kono's soft voice pulled him from his thoughts. Sighing deeply he turned to find her and Chin, grim faced, watching Danny through the window as well.

"How they doin' brah?" Chin sounded just as concerned as Steve felt.

"Uh, well there's no change in Grace's condition. They don't really expect there to be for a while" The cousins nodded in unison.

"And Danny? How's he holding up?" Kono asked as her eyes darted to the figure sitting idly beside the tiny prone body in the bed, clinging to her small hand for dear life.

"I'm not really sure. He uh, he hasn't said much in a while" Steve replied sadly as he watched Danny gently run the back of his fingers over his daughters cheek.

"Is there anything we can do?" Chin asked.

"Yeah actually, you think you guys can stay here for a little while? I wanted to go grab a few things for Danny but I don't want to leave him alone"

"No problem boss. Maybe you should get some rest while your at it"

"I'm fine..." At their look of disbelief Steve rolled his eyes and began walking down the corridor "Seriously, I am. I won't be long"

/

"...and I've already told you that it's not a good time"

Steve rounded the corner to find Chin staring down a man he had never seen before. The tone in Chin's voice indicated that he was losing his patience, something that very rarely happened. A quick glance towards the window to Grace's room revealed Kono sitting quietly by Danny's side. Danny looked as if he hadn't moved in inch in the hour Steve had been gone.

"Chin? Is there a problem?" Both men turned to face Steve.

"Steve this is Stan Edwards" Steve hesitated when Stan held out his hand for a shake, but relented and reached out his own.

"Steve McGarrett, Danny's partner"

"Stan is insisting on going in to see Grace but I've asked him several times to come back..."

"I just want to see Grace, spend some time with her"

"I don't mean to be rude Mr. Edwards but you can see her just fine from here"

Steve knew, just as Chin had, that the last thing Danny needed right now was the man who stole his family and uprooted them all to Hawaii, disrupting his time with Grace. He worked hard to keep his cool, knowing full well how Danny despised the man and all the reasons why. The man had, after all, just lost his wife. The thought made Steve nauseas because Stan wasn't his concern, Danny was.

"Look, I'm sorry for your loss but you need to keep in mind that Grace is Danny's daughter. It is his choice whether or not you get in to see her and right now he has enough to worry about. I won't allow you to add to that stress. So like Chin, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Stan opened his mouth to protest when Steve cut him off.

"I can arrange for you to be escorted out of the building if necessary Mr. Edwards, but I'd rather it not come to that"

"That won't be necessary" Stan sighed in defeat. "Please extend my well wishes, I pray that Grace is ok"

Steve almost felt sorry for the man as he watched him walk away, but then his attention was brought back to his friend who was currently crouched over his comatose daughter laying light kisses on her cheek, and Stan was no longer on his mind. Kono stepped out of the room, discreetly wiping away a tear.

"How's he doing?" Kono shrugged.

"He barely noticed I was there, didn't take his eyes off her" She shook her head.

"Steve what if..."

"Don't say it, don't even think it" Steve chided.

"It will kill him"

That was a fact and they all knew it. But Steve couldn't bear thinking of the 'what if's'. He couldn't even imagine what would happen if Grace never came out of this.

"She's right Steve, we have to prepare ourselves. I've spoken to Malia, she reviewed the files on Grace's condition. It doesn't look good"

"I don't care what the doctors say Chin. Please don't tell me you're both giving up?" Steve whispered harshly, not wanting Danny to hear any of their conversation.

"God no Steve, never" "Of course not" Chin and Kono said in unison.

"Good, because the last thing Danny needs right now is to think we have given up hope"

"That's not what we're doing Steve" Kono promised.

"Not to change the subject but have you gotten in touch with Danny's parents?"

Steve ran both hands over his face.

"Yeah, they're devastated understandably. They're worried about Danny but they can't come out here right now. His mom has been sick and his father won't leave her alone. I promised to keep them updated" Steve left out the part where he swore to take care of Danny. That there was nothing else in the world more important than being there for his friend.

"We'll all help with that" Chin informed Steve.

"I know, thank you guys, really. Listen, you think you can go check in at work? I left a message for the Governor but she hasn't returned my call yet"

"We're on it. We'll be back later, if there's anything you guys need just call" Steve nodded his thanks and waited for them to go before picking up a bag he had dropped earlier when he heard Chin and Stan arguing and pushed open the door to Graces room.

/

Danny had heard Stan's voice, had known Kono was sitting beside him. He knew when Steve left earlier and when he reappeared. He knew by the sudden absence of Stan's voice that his friends had forced the man to leave. He couldn't bring himself to care. He knew Stan was grieving over the loss of Rachel, he was too. Stan wasn't his concern. His focus was on his daughter. The little girl that the doctors were saying may never wake up. Danny just didn't believe that. He refused to believe it. It wasn't denial. It was a father's intuition. His baby was going to wake up. She was going to pull through this and have a long wonderful life.

Over the course of the past 2 hours he had been silently praying. He whispered words of love and encouragement, hoping somehow Grace would hear him. She had to hear him, she had to come back to him because if she didn't...no, he wouldn't think like that. She was coming back. He would make sure of it.

It was destroying him to see her so still. To see her attached to all these machines, breathing for her, keeping track of her vitals. He would anything to hear her say 'I love you Danno'. And he would give the world just to be able to say 'Danno loves you' and have her throw her arms around him.

He heard the door open, a quick glance confirmed that it was indeed Steve.

/

"Hey" He kept his voice quiet, but saw Danny's eyes flicker in his direction before turning back to Grace. Steve took a deep breath and placed the bag on an empty chair. Stepping to Danny's side he placed a strong hand on his neck and squeezed. Looking down at the little girl he had grown to love so dearly he felt tears spring to his eyes.

She looked so small and fragile beneath all the wires, tubes, bandages and blankets. It seemed the only part of her body exposed was the tiny hand that Danny so delicately held and her beautiful face. White gauze wrapped around the expanse of her head, almost covering her eyes. She had several small cuts across her face and a thin tube poked out of her mouth leading to a respirator.

"I stopped by your apartment and picked up a few things" Danny didn't acknowledge what Steve was saying so he pulled over a chair and turned it towards Danny. He knew he was being heard.

"Listen, I need you to do something for me. You do and I swear that I will never say that you should take a break and get go some rest. I'll never ask you to leave for any reason because I know you won't. But Danny, I need you to take care of yourself." Danny turned his head slightly away.

"I'm serious Danny, you'll be no good to Grace when she wakes up if your falling over your own two feet from exhaustion and hunger. So I won't hassle you about it, but, if I bring you food...eat it. If you're tired, tell me, I'll sit up with Grace while you catch a nap on this really uncomfortable chair. I also spoke to the nurses and they said there is an employee lounge down the hall that you can use to shower and wash up. I brought you some clothes and a few personal items to get you by"

Danny turned his gaze back to Steve and for the first time in the last 14 hours of being together, Danny looked him in the eye. What Steve saw broke his heart. Danny's eyes were red and bloodshot, but beyond that he saw unadulterated sorrow. Steve cleared his throat and pulled his eyes away. Standing, he grabbed the bag he had brought and unzipped it.

"I also brought a few things for Grace"

Danny's watched him in bewilderment when Steve pulled a small, worn stuffed monkey from the bag.

"Grace told me about this once. She said you won it for her when she was 4 on the boardwalk at Seaside Heights. She said you gave it to her when she had bad dreams and told her the monkey would chase them all away"

Pausing to draw in a deep breath he stole a glance at Grace.

"She said that she gave it back to you when you moved here because she didn't want you to be alone, and that you slept with it next to you every night. Anyway, I thought she would like having it here"

Steve smiled at the memory of Grace telling could see the tears welling up in Danny's eyes. The story was so typically Grace and Danny. He adored their relationship. He leaned forward and placed the monkey by Grace's feet as to not disturb any of the wiring around her. Danny followed his every moment with his eyes.

"I also brought this.." He pulled out a hard cover copy of Percy Jackson and The Olympians. "...Grace told me a few weeks ago how she couldn't wait until bedtime because you read a chapter to her before bed every time she stayed with you and you were just up to the part where Percy had arrived at Camp Half Blood and she couldn't wait to see what happened next. Not that I have a clue as to what any of that means but she seemed really excited about it so...I don't know...I thought she would like it if you read it to her"

Steve shrugged sheepishly. He hoped he hadn't crossed a line. Danny was still watching him with a very strange look on his face. Steve suddenly felt like he should explain himself.

"They say that people who are in a coma can hear you when you talk to them, that it sometimes helps. I just thought..." Steve stopped abruptly when, for the first time since Danny had been allowed to see Grace, he let go of her hand and stood. At first Steve thought Danny was going to hit him but as he came closer he let out a relieved sigh when Danny opened his arms. Steve leaned into Danny's outstretched arms and wrapped his own around Danny's trembling body.

"Thank you" Danny's voice was so quiet that Steve barely heard him.

"Really Steve...thank you" The raw emotion in Danny's voice drew a tear from Steve's eye. He felt it roll down his cheek until it landed on his friends shoulder. Steve had no words so he simply held on tighter.


End file.
